Nobody's Business
by LupinLover99
Summary: A RemusSirius story slightly influenced by the sexy movie, Brokeback Mountain. If you don't like slash, turn back now. If your a slash addict, click away! Please review! oneshot


"Nobody's Business"

Disclaimer: I mourn the fact that I do not own Remus or Sirius, but sadly, it is a fact. It's not like I didn't try to get the rights to them for Christmas! But my efforts were futile and I can only settle for fanfiction. This story is what happens when one has a day full of "Brokeback Mountain." LOL. See if you can catch the quote from it. This story has some mild slash, beware. But if you do like slash, enjoy and review! **(This is a one-shot and I promise you I will not give into your pleas to continue this one!)**

Nobody would have ever guessed what Remus Lupin and Sirius Black did when they claimed to be doing Astronomy homework in the tower. Sirius was always perceived as a ladies' man, a man about the school, loads of girlfriends. Remus was by no means as manly as Sirius was, but no one ever thought him a nancy boy. So people were quite amazed when one day, little Davey Gudgeon walked in on them snogging madly in a corner of the Astronomy Tower, books and cloaks abandoned near the middle of the room. The school had been alight with gossip for weeks and no one ever forgot those weeks.

Remus and Sirius had tried to hide their secret as best they could, reserving their alone time to the Astronomy Tower and only on Fridays. It was dreadful waiting for the last day of the school week to see each other intimately. It was awkward being together when with their friends, trying not to give each other looks or give subtle touches they both enjoyed. Sirius felt odd turning down girl after girl. Frankly, he was getting annoyed with them and wanted to scream to the whole school that he fancied Remus Lupin, but both young men knew the repercussions of such an outburst. So Sirius kept quiet.

Sometimes Remus would be sitting in the library, doing research for a paper and see female eyes with long eyelashes peeking through the gaps in the shelves for a look at him. He heard what the girls said in his classes about him being "_sooooo mysterious_" and therefore rather sexy. He often wondered at what the looks on their faces would be if he told them Sirius was his secret lover, but he knew if he said such things, it would be around the school in less than an hour. And he knew what that could do to them for the rest of their time at the school.

But then there had been that day. Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that someone had been following him up the stairs. But today, Remus' warnings about keeping this secret and double-checking over his shoulder on the way up were gone from his mind. Some other things about Remus were at the forefront of his thoughts. He rushed up the stairs, burst through the door and dropped his things on the floor. Remus was standing at the tower's edge, watching the squid in the lake.

"Remus," Sirius had said, low and breathless.

Remus turned and saw Sirius standing there, his cloak was half off, his ebony hair was disheveled from running all the way there. He was a vision of loveliness. There was a moment when all they did was stare. Then they both rushed to meet each other, only hugging tightly and smelling each other, taking in all that they had missed. It was a moment of ecstasy they'd not had in a week.

"I missed you." Remus whispers in Sirius' ear.

"I missed you more." Sirius says letting out a breath, kissing underneath Remus' left ear.

Remus lets out a small groan and soon Sirius' lips find Remus'. Before either could count to ten, Remus' hands were entangled in Sirius' hair, Sirius' arms were entangled in Remus' shirt, they kissed each other with fervor, taking in the taste of the one they'd longed for. They slowly made their way to the corner of the tower room, Sirius pressed Remus up against the wall and they kissed more. Until something made Sirius stop biting Remus' lower lip. It was the gasp of a small boy.

"Oh my God! What are you doing?" It was Davey Gudgeon. He turned and ran without waiting for an answer.

Remus and Sirius stared at each other until Sirius broke the silence, "Crap." He said.

"What do you think he'll do?" Remus asked.

"I don't know…" Sirius said, distractedly. "Does it matter?" he caught Remus' lips again and they kissed.

Remus broke away. "Yes, it matters. I thought we didn't want people to know about this."

"This ain't nobody's business but ours." Sirius whispered in Remus ear, grinning. They resumed kissing.

Sirius was, of course, right, it wasn't anyone's business what they did in the dark cloak of night. Why should they care? But the whole school seemed to care on Saturday morning when Remus and Sirius headed down to watch James' Quidditch game.

"Homo!" someone called.

"Faggots!" called another.

Remus and Sirius walked to the stands with their heads held high. They sat where they always sat, next to Lily, and waited for the game to start. Lily put her arm around Remus' shoulder and said, "I don't care." Remus smiled at her, thank God for accepting people like Lily Evans.

They watched most of the game without incident, until the last few minutes before James caught the snitch. A belligerent seventh year Slytherin named Belby tapped Remus on the shoulder. Remus turned to see who it was and Belby punched him right in the face, hard and swift. Remus fell.

"That's what I think of your and your boyfriend, fag." The Slytherin said, and Sirius could hear people laughing and even cheering.

"Hey!" he yelled. Belby turned and Sirius punched him hard in the face. "That's what I think of your prejudiced attitude."

This time, no one cheered. The stands around them were thick with stony silence. Belby gingerly touched his bruised face, gave Sirius a look of disdain and walked away. Sirius bent to check on Remus.

"Remus? Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," Remus said, he tried to stand up but wobbled a bit.

"No you're not, let's go to Madam Pomfrey." Sirius slid his arm under Remus' and started to walk.

"Need some help?" Lily asked.

"No, I got him." Sirius replied, and walked off.

"Sirius, I'm fine." Remus mumbled, halfway to the castle.

"Shut up, you are not." Sirius said, steering him toward the stone steps.

There was silence for a while, and then Remus said, "What are people going to think on Monday? They're going to hate us."

"I told you," Sirius said, stopping to look at the injured boy. "It's nobody's business but ours."

Remus gave Sirius a small peck on the lips, Sirius rubbed the back of Remus' neck with one hand, and they made their way up the steps to the castle.

A/N: What did you think? I think it came out good. Review, please!


End file.
